My Only Wish This Year
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: Happy Holidays Everyone! This is a Christmas Fic for my two friends, Carrisa and Kylie! I Hope you Enjoy! Trish?


**My Only Wish This Year**

By .F.A.T.E. Lova

* * *

Happy Holidays! This is a Christmas Gift for two of my best friends, Carrisa and Kylie. I hope you girls like it! Songfic with Britney Spear's 'My Only Wish This Year'

* * *

Small crystals fell from the heavens as a woman walked through the park. She held out her hand as the crystals hit her glove, Snow. Even though snow was something the blonde Canadian was used to, Trish Stratus loved Christmas snow – especially on Christmas Eve. But this Christmas seemed different, she was alone. Her two closest friends were out with loved ones on this holiest night of the year. Trish looked as she saw all of her friends at the park this Christmas Eve night.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.  
__Santa can you hear me_

Trish couldn't help but smile when she saw her friend, Carrisa Cena, with her husband, John Cena, and their newly-turned two-year-old son, Nickolas Kristopher Cena, named after the big guy of Christmas, Saint Nick and Kris Kringle. She remembered at the beginning of December when Carrisa helped Nick write his letter to Santa Claus or as Nick calls him 'Ho-Ho Man' – and of course 'Auntie Trishie' had to write her own letter to 'Ho-Ho Man.' Trish laughed as she remembered what she asked for – him; she wished to be held in his arms this Christmas. Not Santa, the man she loved forever. Carrisa smirked at Trish when she read her letter to Santa. "What are you asking Ho-Ho Man for Auntie Trishie?," Nick asked her. "Nothing Nick-a-Kris," Trish said as she took her letter off of Carrisa and sealed it with a playful kiss, after she sealed Nick's, and put them in the mail box, for Santa to pick up.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby, baby, yeah  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe he'll be all my own in a big red bow _

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

Trish shook her head with a smile as she continued her walk. She wondered if Santa did listen to her? She then stopped herself, 'Santa?!' Gosh, how old was she?! Even though she was up like she was when she was little, couldn't sleep wondering what Christmas morn would bring her. Trish laughed then she saw one of her other friends, Kylie Helmsley, and her husband, Hunter Helmsley. They held each other close with huge smiles on their faces. This was their third anniversary together as husband and wife. Trish will never forget how Hunter proposed to Kylie, since Kylie told her a billion time and it was a good story. They were riding in the park one Christmas in a horse-and-sleigh. The snow fell perfectly and the lights were just right. He popped the question on their romantic ride, a snowflake shaped ring. One word could be said about all this. Beautiful.

_Oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town _

Santa can you hear me? Yea, yeah  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe, maybe, maybe we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Trish sighed. She wanted to be with him so much. She wanted to have a beautiful Christmas proposal and Christmas wedding and have kids on Christmas! Christmas was so lovely. She saw that her friends had something special about Christmas and she wanted something too. She finally made her way to her destination, the Christmas Tree in the park. Before she turned the corner, Trish heard music playing. It was her one of her favorite Christmas songs, the song she and he danced to at last year's Christmas party, 'NSYNC's 'You Don't Have to Be Alone This Christmas.'

This raised the blonde's eyebrow as she turned the corner and was shocked to see what she saw. It was him; under the Christmas Tree, with a big red ribbon on his head. He smirked as he gestured her over. Trish walked up to him with a confused look on her face. He chuckled at her as he took his hand and cleaned the snow that had been on her nose. "I was told by someone that you were a good girl this year, Miss Stratus," he said. She smiled, "Who told you this?" "Someone who I wrote a letter to, telling him all I wanted for Christmas was you," He said putting his hands on her hips. Trish couldn't believe what she heard. Before she could say anything, he smiled as he pointed to the branch above them. There, dangling above their heads, was mistletoe. Trish smiled as she took the bow off his head. "Merry Christmas Trish Stratus," He said. "Merry Christmas to you too, Chris Jericho," Trish said as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear m,e hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. Just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here, ohh yeah, Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? Oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

In the background, behind some trees, were four smiling people and a little child in awe. "Now Christmas can mean something to her," Kylie said as she looked up at Hunter, "Like it is for us." "Same here," John said as he smiled at his family. "Mommy?" Nick asked still looking at Trish and Chris. "Yes, Nick," Carrisa asked as John places his hand around her waist. "Is that what Auntie Trishie asked for from Ho-Ho Man," he asked looking up at him. "Yes, Nickolas, that was her only wish this year," she said with a smile at her son.

* * *

Okay, I hoped that didn't suck. My first real Songfic. Merry Christmas to all and to all a safe holiday!

**Have A Holly Jolly Christmas!**

- .F.A.T.E. Lova


End file.
